


Something in the air tonight...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Something in the air tonight...

“Hehe, my sweet baby.” Give Cheetos puff.

-noms on the puff, sucking the cheese off of his loves fingers.-

He moans softly

 

"Oh you like that, huh?" Smirks, letting his tongue twirl around the fingers.

A small chill travels up his body, brown optics intently watching what was happening.

Chuckles softly before disappearing under the blanket. "Think you can do the game and be distracted at the same time." The words muffled as his mouth moved around his lovers middle.

He bit his lower lip head nodding quickly in response. "Ple..please baby. I'll be sure to return the favor."

"It's not about returning my love. You need attention." He slide a little further, slowly wiggling his boxers off his hips as he went.

"Maybe not, but I like your cock in my mouth. Just has you like mine baby." Bottom lifted slightly off the mattress offering him better grasp.

"True." The words still muffled as a cool tongue found a warm cock and licked up the semi hard shaft. "Not to mention, I like when you fuck my mouth so hard I feel like I'm forever chocking."

A heavy pant left his dry lips." Is that what you want baby, me to fuck that beautiful mouth until your choking." His tone low.

"That's exactly what I want." Hands moved to grip Billy’s hips, his tongue twirling around the head before he sucked his cock to the back of his throat.

Optics went wide gaze slowly hazing over has his fingers moved to tangle in hair. Hips slowly raising up and down." Then at some point you’ll have to let go of my hips.

He gagged softly, a chuckle vibrating against Billy’s head as he twirling his tongue around his prick. Presses his fingers hard against his hips before removing them. Palms now flat on the mattress as he raised slightly, mouth still tight around his cock but giving his room to move his hips.

He kept the gasps to himself moving only when he knew there was room. Quick sharp raises of his hips had him buried in his lovers mouth a loud moan finally issuing from his throat." Oh go..god please. " he kept his pace slow and steady.

Moans soft would vibrate against the head of Billy’s cock as he stayed still. Only movement was his tongue twirling with each upwards thrust and his lips sucking around the hard prick like a vacuum. Small amounts of drool running down the sides, teeth grazing lightly.

Dull nails scraped against his head." Yo..ah fuck.." his tone breathy and hurried has the eb in his stomach began low. No he wouldn't come yet but god he wouldn’t last long slightly picking the pace he moaned his lovers name loudly.

He wanted to tell Billy to come when he wanted. Gagging as his cocl continued its onslaught to the back of his throat. Moaning as best he could before he started to slowly match each movement of his thrusting hips.

Fingers tangled tighter holding his husbands mouth in place. It took moments for him to bury his cock repeatedly in and out of his warm mouth. The ebbing only growing stronger.

He groaned with the restriction but moaned as his mouth was fucked hard by his husband. Tears swelling in his eyes, small gasps for breathe along with the gagging as his fingers dug into the mattress but he didn't let go.

"Lo..oh loki." His head tossed back into the mattress his optics closed tightly. Enjoyment written across his face and moments later he stilled buried in the back of his husbands mouth warm cum filling his husbands lips and he couldn’t stop the loud echoing moans.

His name, oh how he loved to heard it from those beautiful lips. The moans making him smile as he felt his husbands release in his mouth, going down his throat. Doing his best to swallow as much as he could but a few small drops still managed to slide from the edge of his mouth and down Billys cock. The burning in his theoat and eyes all the more worth it. Cleaning his husband before he came up for air, sniffing and with a bright red face but a wide smile across his lips.


End file.
